


Scrapbook Photos

by blackmorghann



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmorghann/pseuds/blackmorghann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi didn't realize how boring being the Hokage could be. But with Iruka around to "provide assistance" it was bearable. And he can prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrapbook Photos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dokuba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuba/gifts).



(Click on the image to see it bigger!)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kakairuff_mod/22835153/66451/66451_original.jpg)


End file.
